sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Sporum Members
The following is a list of most of the active Sporum members. Also see the Sporum Members category for a list of members with individual pages. For the full, exhaustive list of thousands of members (almost all of them inactive), see this page. Sporum members fall into various categories, which are listed below. This page has been temporarily locked due to discussion of how to reformat it. Please add to the discussion on the talk page. Legendary Sporumers These users are noted for making innumerable contributions to the Sporum or otherwise being deemed worthy of worship and sacrifice to. *Ashloc - First King of Science, Great Messiah to Evolutionists atheist, agnostic, and religious alike *Davo - The Mod King *Didzo - God of the New World *His Perfectly Aligned Lordship, footvents *Rptroll - The Bringer of Golden Ages Developers (Administrators) * EA_BGY-11 rumored to hold more power than Maxis employees. * MaxisCactus - recently passed the torch of head adminstratorship to MaxisKyle * MaxisCadillac * MaxisDangerousYams * MaxisGlazed * MaxisKane * MaxisKarp * MaxisKyle - current head administrator * MaxisLucky * MaxisPuzzle * MaxisWill SporeMasters (Moderators) *SporeMasterSlime *SporeMasterPetreak - First Lead SM *SporeMasterPM *SporeMasterCopper *SporeMasterNumerator - Former SM Leader *SporeMasterMidas - Current SM Leader *SporeMasterLadyM *SporeMasterRa *SporeMasterDog *SporeMasterLightning *sporemasterblackbird - Former SM Leader, only one to ever hold the title of "Chuck Norris" *SporeMasterRob has been banned! *SporeMasterKaliena *SporeMasterShardsOfBlue *SporeMasterSlyth33 - extremely influential S&Ser with much expertise in chemistry *SporeMasterParkaboy -Also noted for Creating Skill and Feedback Ideas. *SporeMasterVek The Normal People ':A to C' *:cool guy *The Invisible One *8Jacko9 *AaronMk (Scientist) *Airedale11/Airedale12 *Andrew_6595, King of Competitions *agentcorrina *alpacaman *AlteredGenesys *Arastoph, Veteran Creator and Mech Builder *Aravan99 *ArsDraconis *BenKane *BurningCake *CamaroKar (Da Pwner) *CaptainGreene *CaptainOomp *Cavalier639Cavalier639 *ChaosHarbinger *CrimsonHunter89 *cwarloe 'D to F' *Damnagoras *Darwin2011 (Scientist), the Essay writter. *Dino90210 *ditto20 *Doomnova *xDoomsoulx *Dracilust *Dragonbud *DragonEye4 (himself) *DragonFame *Dragonvoid (Scientist) *Dustpuppy111/Aeolius4 *FlameEmperor *Emotionist *Eochaid1701, King of the Role Play Section *eRaz0rHead *EropsToad (Creator), Train-Obsessed Artist, AKA Roserade44. *EthanAlex (Roleplayer) *Fleenook *Fafnir83 'G to K' *GandWuser/GandZombie *Glasspinne *Governator123 *GrandHox *HabaneroArrow *Imperiex-prime *Inferno7 *IZ-Cultist *Jaconan *Jaller13 *Jbotski *jch2897 *Jeffrey94 *jellyman12 *Jeremiah9790 *Joefesok *Kaleb702 (Scientist, GDer) *Kiwi00 *_K0KE_ 'L to N' *Lokaz *Lonestar4 *LordofDestiny *Maksisman *MinionJoe. Not dead, just sleeping *Miralynn (Creator, GDer) the Spaceship Dutchess *Moonsina *Mootacoo *Mortensenii *Mouthwash *Mushroomking1 *Mythology-55 *Needles_10, creator of Some of the things that go on behind your back. *N-Minus *Novayaman *Ocelot-Adamska *Orthidostiss/Fasteryet 'P to Th-' *Pelicanthor *Pie4pigs *poisson14 (Scientist) *Pokochan98 (Sorta Left the Sporum) *Pokemaster369 *Protoderm *Rebecca1208 (Creator, GDer) *RevanRedeemed (Scientist) *Ryuujin *Sakiara *schnautzr *Sean10M, the local pirate furry. *shadeofmoose318 (Scientist) *Slyth33 (Scientist) *spleenman225 *StinkyPachem *STUPIDOO, the former alt-hoarder who left trolling on May 6th, 2011. *Taupo (Scientist) *Teamdarkness *techno605 *The_N *TheDippster *TheLudicrous *Thomas1134 (Scientist) *Thunderwing100 'To to Z' *TorchwoodArchive (Scientist, GDer) *Trickatel *TrinityCisneros *TyrannoFan *titaniccreatures, who tries to make the most 1337 posts but fails at it. *Unobtanium *Uranus9 *Velociraptor guy *Vilageidiotx (Scientist) *Voter *Wolfgirl737 *WOLFIN298, Is having Problems with EA.com in General *Xenologist *xbc97 *Xolag *yoshii (GDer, Scientist) *Zaroas *Zandoo Spammers, Trolls, etc. These users spam, troll, flame, or do other such illicit activities on the Sporum. *The 4chan Invaders *5poreMasterPwn *Bloodkplzthxlol/Rptroll * Early Spammers *Coupon12 *GreenH43ball *Imadeu234 *Life0nMars and Alts *Lolicont *Paxxon *Sharpy63 *Tess000 *A bunch of Minor Trolls Category:Sporum members Category:Wiki members